Conventional solid state drives store a fixed, integer number of host logical blocks in each page of nonvolatile memory. Storage efficiency issues arise when either a user data size or a usable size of each page of the nonvolatile memory is not fixed. Architectures for variable size flash translation layers in the solid state drives are hardware intense. Page headers are used to identify where the user data is stored among multiple read units within the pages of the solid state drive, and extracting the data involves first reading and parsing the page headers.